Tortuga
"I'll tell you mate, if every town in the world were like this one, no man would ever feel unwanted." - Jack Sparrow Pirate Port Two words describe the island all pirates call home: completely lawless. Tortuga is the place to be if you're looking to misbehave, or if you're looking to put together a particularly motley crew. Anything goes, and often does. When in port, both Jack Sparrow and Joshamee Gibbs have been known to frequent Tortuga's notorious Faithful Bride tavern. Tortuga ("Turtle" or "Tortoise") is a hazy seaside town and port on Isla Tortuga . The town is a place full of pirates and other criminals, and is almost sacred to them. Tortuga is considered the last free port, which means that it is one of the few places in the Caribbean that is not under the control of the East India Trading Company (Even though they have a secret outpost there). Although Tortuga has a reputation as a place where pirate ships such as the Black Pearl dock, honest ships such as the Edinburgh Trader often make port there and conduct their business.This is also where you will find the Faithful Bride Tavern which is a bar where pirates drink and play Poker and Blackjack. In the Caribbean, there were two Tortugas. One was located off of Venezuela but was uninhabited save for some small smuggler dens. The other Tortuga, the one in Pirates Online, is located off the north western coast of Hispaniola. It was discovered by Columbus in the 1497 and in the 16th century it was colonized by the Spanish. In the early 1600's, France captured it from Spain and set up their own colony. Like 17th century Port Royal, the Tortugan government relied on pirates to protect them. It became a downright pirate haven in the 1700's when the game takes place. Tortuga is known for its debauchery and has many citizens ranging from civilians and ex-soldiers to buccaneers. Areas *'Town' 1 - After reconstruction, a number of residents built their homes in the swampy area just outside the Misty Mire - so you will encounter a number of Swamp Alligators. Otherwise, there are no enemies to speak of; just the new building layouts to contend with. *'Misty Mire' 2 - Like Cuba, this marshy place is filled with various creatures, all of which you can blast away at with your pistol. Low to medium undead, all size alligators, and fly traps make traversing this swamp dangerous for loners, but a small hunting party can set up shop near the small graveyard or by the stilt shacks. General Hex can be found here as well. *'Wildwoods' 3 - A stretch of jungle (exactly like The Wicked Thicket) with critters and some undead. Not much for experienced players, but plenty of baddies for players who are starting out. there is a small alligator boss named hard tack at the enterance to thieves den levels 4 to 7. good rep there for low levels. *'Tortuga Graveyard' 4 - A variation on the Governor's Garden on Port Royal, this plot of dirt has mostly low-level Undead and a few Navy troops. Like the Garden, you'll probably be moving through here going to the Rat's Nest or Thieves' Den. There is also a cannon defense station here. *'Thieves' Den' 5 - In the middle of these caves is a small Navy post, featuring a few high officers and some EITC baddies. You will need to get into the outpost for at least one quest. Good blade and voodoo area for medium-levels. Outside the outpost, are low-level Navy, bats and scorpions for beginners to hack at. *'Rat's Nest' 6 - The former village of Minertown has been sacked and overrun with Undead. Lots of medium-level skeletons here, including brigands and grenadiers. Not a good place to hang out in if you're just starting out, but easy pickings for players with a few levels under their belts. General Sandspine is here. *'High Seas' - The straits between Tortuga and Port Royal are filled with mostly light craft. Turn and head for Rumrunner's Isle to find bigger game or farther north to Isla Tormenta if you want a challenge! Enemies Creatures *Swamp Alligator (1) *Big Gator (2) *Huge Gator (2) *Flytrap (2) *Giant Scorpion (3) *Rabid Bat (5) *Vampire Bat (6) Royal Navy *Navy Cadet (3) *Navy Marine (5) *Navy Sergeant (5) East India Trading Company *EITC Grunt (5) *EITC Thug (5) Undead *Undead Gravedigger (3,5,6) *Undead Bandit (3) *Undead Pirate (3,4) *Undead Witchdoctor (4,5,6) *Undead Brigand (2,6) *Undead Grenadier (6) Bosses: *General Hex (2) *General Sandspine (6) *Malicioso (3) *Carlos Cudgel (5) *Claude D'Arcis Merchants: *Barber - Lockspinner's Barber and Beauty (Maria Lockspinner) *Blacksmiths - Flinty's Smithery and Wright's Blacksmithing *Cannonmaster - Geoffrey Bridgebreaker *Dockworker - Horatio Fowler (a) *Fishmaster - Ray Fishlander (b) *Gunsmiths - Daniel Valliance Weaponry (I) and Thayer's Weapon Shop *Gypsy - Fabiola (D) *Jeweler - Ming's Jewelry Shop - (Dajin Ming) *Musicians - Mych Swain and Jenny Jigfiddle *Peddler - Davy Doubloon © *Shipwright - O'Malley (F) *Tailor - Callecutter's Tailor Shoppe - (Isaiah Callecutter) (U) *Tattoo Artist - Lala Lovel at Tattoo Bonita *Taverns - Faithful Bride, King's Arm *Trainer - Tobias Hookshot, Charles Foulhazzard Characters: Main Characters *Captain Jack Sparrow *Joshamee Gibbs Quest Characters Orinda Le Jeune (A), Doctor Grogan aka Doc Grog ®, Scarlet (G), Andros Mallet, Hendry Cutts (E), James Pidgley (aka John Carver), Andrew Bowdash (King of Tortuga), Karbay Benedek, Millie Cutts, Giladoga, Nill Offrill, Lala Lovel, Johnny McVane, Amelia Sunfellow Minor Characters: Big Phil (B), Butcher Brown ©, Ben Flatts, Bonita, Tomas, Davy Dreadbutler, Hector Foulbreaker, Retavick, Simon Hornbow, Boatswain Bill, Le Cerdo, Slim, Jack Redrat, Jenny Jigfiddle, Sid Shufflefoot, Roman Paine, Peter Chipbutler Digs / Special: Rat's Nest Misty Mire Tortuga Graveyard Thieves' Den Wildwoods Also see Dig Spot Quests: *Story Quest: The Black Pearl Crew *Secret Of Tortuga Teleportation *Taboo Doll *Story Quest: Raven's Cove Storage Containers Tortuga Storage Crates Storage Barrels Mini Games Pirates can play additional Mini Games to earn extra gold while on the island. *Ship Repair - Go see the Shipwright to get paid to fix ships. *Potions - Go see Fabiola to make your own magic tonics. *Cannon Defense - Man the guns! Protect the islands! Located in Tortuga Graveyard *Poker *Blackjack *Fishing - Catch fish! Earn gold and maybe loot! Invasion! Jolly Roger's army is on the move and staging Invasions of Tortuga, as Jolly seeks out Captain Jack Sparrow! The undead minions seige the barricades put up by the pirates, as they march to the Faithful Bride. If they reach it ( and destroy the huge barricade in front of it), their beloved tavern will go up in flames. Tortuga was the second island to be invaded. When Jolly Roger invades, he always says the following quote: "Let's take Tortuga ye dogs!... And do not let Jack Sparrow get away, savvy? Go go GO!!!" Old Tortuga How Tortuga looked before it was attacked by the EITC. (See Island Destructions and Reconstruction). Category:Islands